


Dead Space [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Series: Falling [podfic] [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: He thinks he can feel Castiel staring a hole into the back of his head.[A recording of a fic by entangled_now]





	Dead Space [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dead Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151725) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Dead Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558821) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic17/dead%20space.mp3) | **Size:** 36.2 MB | **Duration:** 39:30min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I was not expecting this to be harder to podfic than Follow Me Down! But it took forever to get into the right frame of mind to read this (i.e. not freaking out over everything falling apart around me - which was the perfect frame of mind for the first one)


End file.
